


Safe & Sound

by riotgear



Category: Paramore, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotgear/pseuds/riotgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First one is super short but I needed to get some writing out of my system. More coming soon. Written with a friend.</p></blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

 

"I can't see through the stars in my eyes.  
And I don't recall breathing steady, ever since you've been in my life.  
So, let me catch my breath, before you steal it once again.  
I should be dead by now."

* * *

 

Hayley didn't mean for it to happen when it did. Or how, for that matter. But maybe it was just _him_ that she couldn't get enough of.

_"I've never seen a woman in the world as beautiful as you."_  
_Damn him. Damn him for being able to sweep her off her feet so easily. Hayley's eyes flickered briefly to the wedding band on Chad's finger and she bit her bottom lip, shaking her head but this time a smile started to form on the corners of her mouth. "No way--" Her words were cut short once his lips pressed against hers and as an instinct, she kissed him back. "Not true," she murmured after another compliment from him, giggling as her mood started to lighten up again. The earlier fight with Josh, her boyfriend, had been pushed to the back of her mind, and not once in the past few minutes had she thought about how wrong this was._

With a sigh, the bright haired girl buries her face into her pillow as she laid inside in her cramped bunk. The space tonight however was even smaller than usual since Josh was there too, sleeping with his arms around her. It seemed a little odd to her, how he forgave her after the fight so fast, but he's told her before that he gets 'scared' when she spends time on the New Found Glory bus or just with other people in general. It was the middle of Warped Tour, of course she would be. She was friends with her favorite band now, and maybe a little too friendly with a certain person on the bus that parks a few spaces down from them.

_His lips grazed the side of her neck, breathing her name against her skin. His breath was hot and quick and it sent a thrill of adrenaline through her body. She sat up and turned to him enough to where she could see his face, one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder, their lips meeting again, flame on flame. He deepened the kiss and laid her down on her back, one hand tangling in her hair and the other toying with the hem of her t-shirt._  
_"I love you," he whispered, giving her a gentle kiss._

She felt strange to be laying with Josh the night she had completely handed her virginity over to someone that wasn't him--and married. To say that she didn't think it was stupid would be a lie. It was stupid. But there was something about Chad that she just couldn't ignore. There was a connection between them, she knew that for sure. Which was obvious now and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to go see him. Josh shifts in his sleep, his arms tightening around her waist as he sighs, still in a deep sleep. Feeling his chest rise and fall slowly was always able to calm her down, but holding her, it didn't seem right anymore and twenty-four hours hadn't even passed. She runs her fingers through her messy bright hair and stares blankly at the dark wall in front of her, the only noises that broke the silence were the sound of Josh's breathing and the movement of the bus driving down the road. It was nice for a while, but after a couple hours it was almost unbearable. Hayley groans quietly and shakes her head as more thoughts about Chad came spilling back into her brain, distracting her from Josh. Now what? That would be two relationships, including her own, that she would be destroying. All because of one little mistake. At the same time, it wasn't like the whole situation was completely shit. She felt something for the man she'd slept with on the other bus, the same feelings she got over Josh but...better. He was nicer to her. More gentle. Not as over-bearing and controlling. It was a relief whenever she was around him and he made her happy. But they were both in relationships, and she knew how badly they wished it were each other. For now, all they could do was wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First one is super short but I needed to get some writing out of my system. More coming soon. Written with a friend.


End file.
